Torture 2:Assassin's Kreed
by FireCloud39000
Summary: when koops sends a assassin to kill ms mowz and her frinds...things get scary, story is better then the summery,catains lots of oc's and the genre will change enjoy AND PLEASE REVIEW pretty pwease :3
1. back to life

**hey whats up guys(justin(TWD98 on youtube)reference)i want to do the first chapter of my story today so here it goes...its gonna be a long hopefaith this story will explain the wings and koops going crazy(if you didnt read the 3th chapter of torture)**

**TORTURED 2:ASSASSINS KREED**

**enjoy the fic**

All of mowzes friends(that wasnt murdered by koops)stand near her hospital found a way bring mowz back by doing a heart ,parakarry,vivian,yoshi jr,yoshi(reguler mario games)bow and peach "did...did it work" kooper said "maybe..." peach said. Peach checked mowzes pulse,but their was no pulse "no...sorry it didnt work" she said getting teary was getting ready to leave till- "stop..." everyone jumped and turned around they all saw...was mowz slightly turning in her hospital bed "koops stop it please" she mumbled in her faced peach,peach smiled nervously "w-what,i thought it didnt work" she said nervously "whaterever guys...atleast she live and well...i hope" parakarry said. yoshi turned to peach "hey,have you talked to e gadd about her wings?" he asked "no...but i think hes pissed off thoe..." she said "should we take her home" yoshi asked,peach was confused for a moment "wait...why us" "because you live closer" yoshi anwser "and im staying at your place for the summer".Peach sighned "ok..." they walked over to the sleeping mouse and picked her up "ok lets...go?" peach looked around to see all of her friends had left "well their all gone..." she mumered

After the hospital

mowz was laying down on her bed having horrible thoughts about wat koops did to to teared up "koops...why" then she rimembered something he said-_ "everyone thinks im weak and a wimp"_ he had said "but vhy vould he care...vhen he vent to the thousand year door vith us he had no problum veth et" she said in her german/french accent **( A/N i want ms mowz to have a accent because of how she looked in the game...i had used a texture hack in the game and made her speech bubble have a german/french accent on accedent when i was downlouding the hack so DONT ASK WHY) **then her phone started to ring,she answered her phone "hello"_ "hey mowz its me e gadd"_ she sighned "vat do you vant" "_i can see your upset or infect...terrifide"_**(dont ask or caplain)**" WAIT howd did you know zat" _"your speaking in your accent so i know"_ she sighned again "vell i-" e gadd cut her off_ "i know i know...you was attacked by koops" _"velll,yes" _"and he riped off your wings also?" _"yes..." _"well im sorry mowz both for wat he did to you and the fact i cant put wings back on you"_ "yeah...ill try to survive vithout them" she said before hanging up the phone "all this stuff about wat happened and talk with e gadd made late for work"(howz off badges)she shreaiked and took off to work

At koops

He paste around the room very pist off "what should i do know" he growled "the cops are after me and i cant go out in public" he continued " wait...if i can find a assassin to do my work for me and go out to kill mowz i woldnt have to worry" he said smiling ran to a phone book to atlest find someone,till he found someone(do NOT ask why i added a phone book i was out of ideas) he diled the number and the person answerd _"hello and wat do you want im busy"_ "hello hunter...i need a favor" _"what"_ "i need you to kill alittle mouse girl"_ "you mean ms mowz"_ koops was stuned for a moment "how-"_ "i know you cause im behind you"_ koops turned around to see a black shelled koopa with spike collers and a sword "ill kill the little girl for you without pay" the evil koopa said smiling "goood...butt first you should attack her friends first...they might try to fight back" koops said "who should i kill first?"hunter smiled evily "kooper...my old buddy,didnt do sh!t when i need help!" koops said angrily,hunter smiled "the koopa dies first...ill kill him at midnight

**THANK YOU GOD the first chapter is done...took me 3 days to do it manly cause my cosins from atlanta came to stay a few i stoped careing about the errors since theres nothing i can do**

**oh and if you want a oc to join the fic review his/her:**

**age**

**gender**

**fear(youll see)**

**species**

**history**

**and name**

**and i was listining to bowie z on youtube music on youtube so i had no focus since his music is so epic...**

**r and r please**

**what do you think will happened to kooper when hunter the assassin comes to kill him...wait for the next chapter to know**

**EPIC OUT**


	2. kooper's death

**HEY GUYS its me again with another chapter...sorry i was late,i was busy with:church bazaar,sisters b-day party,sisters gradurations,mkwii custom tracks world wide,and PEWDIEPIE(youtube) :D but watever lets start this chapter**

it was a peaceful day in the mushroom kingdom(i ran out of places to say).kooper was just walking down the street to peaches castle since he live close to her was 9 o'clock at night and he wanted to head to peach's when the survince were got to peach's castle and rung the door bell

"hello?" peach opened the door "OH kooper your here" peach said in happyness "come in,come in" The koopa walked in to see dixie kong siting on the couch with a pepsi can on the table "me and dixie was just having a...conversation about mowz"peach said "wats wrong with her? i thought the heart transplant worked?" kooper asked "it did,but were talking about the way she has been acting latly" dixie said "wats wrong with her?" kooper asked "she been freaking out and wont come out her house,we tryed to talk to her but she wont open the door." dixie said. kooper was canfused for a moment tell he figered out why "koops"

"what?,what about him" "didnt you here the news?" dixie shook her head "no,what happened?" "he's gone crazy" dixie didnt baleive him "kooper stop playing im serios" "im not joking,he kidnapped mowz and killed mario,luigi, koopie,bombette,diddy" kooper put his hands over his wasnt shupose(dont...say...anything...about...the...spelling...please...) to tell dixie diddy was dead "h-how!" dixie said tearing sighned "koops went in diddy's and dk's place and kidnapped him and...tortured him till he was dead" dixie put her face in her hands and sobbed "dixie im sorry...none of us know why koops is going crazy but koopie and-" he smiled when he got a idea "ms mowz" dixie lifted her head up from her hands "wha?" "ms mowz! she still has her memory of what happened" kooper said "but,can we do it tammoro,she's problebly sleeping plus im to upset" "ok,ill see later then" "bye" "bye".

kooper intered his house and heared a noise,he jumped alittle "hello" he said nervous "anybody here" he looked around in his dark house,till he heared a voice "_well,well,well look who we have here" _"WHO ARE YOU,SHOW YOURSELF" he saw a shadow land on the ground 3 feet in front of him "wh-who are you?" the person smiled "your nightmare" the shadow ran towereds kooper with a jumped to the left "SHOW YOUR SELF" kooper person walked into the light "wh-who are you?" kooper said "i am hunter...and im here to kill you" hunter said "why...wh-who are you working for" kooper smiled evily "you dont know,im working for a **friend** of yours" kooper gasped under his breath "koops..." "wats that" kooper started to breath in anger,he balled his fist up "YOUR WORKING FOR KOOPS!" kooper yelled,hunter smiled again "yes,your old friend wants me to kill you" hunter ran up and grabed kooper by the choked and coughed for air "well...since your about to die... i should tell you this" hunter went up to kooper's ear "im the reason ms mowz is freaking out"

kooper eyes widened and then he got pist "you BITCH" he kicked hunter in the chest and hunter fell to the ground "you will never touch my friend GOT IT" kooper yelled."yes i got it" hunter said pulling a knife from his pocket,hunter jumped up and slashed at koopers face,kooper fell to the ground and felt the side of his face,he felt threw his foot out to kick hunter but hunter grabed his foot "silly koopa...think you can fight me off" hunter twisted kooper's leg,kooper shreiked in pain and fell put his knife at koopers chest "dont try to fight me and protect the girl...she mine" hunter then stabed him,kooper screamed in pain "remember kooper"_ how does he know my name?_ "you and your friends are done for" hunter slashed at kooper's choked up blooded trying to speak "youll..never..win" hunter closed his eyes and stoped breathing,hunter smiled evily and picked up his walky talky(or cellphone) "kooper's wont be waking up anymore"_ "great...now i need you to go kill of his girlfriend..."_ hunter was stuned for a moment "who?" _"kady koopa" _hunter smiled "i know where she lives".

**2 chapter is done THANK YOU JESUS this chapter took days because of the stuff i was doing sorry if words are still missing i tryed my best**

**if you want a oc to join the fic review his/her:**

**age**

**gender**

**fear(youll see)**

**species**

**history**

**and name**

**Epic out**


	3. what the hell is going on?

**hey guys im back from a long wait i had to get my laptop to the shop because it crashed but now its back :D anuff(pewdiepie reference)chit chat lets get on with the chapter**

_"let...me...GO"_ ms mowz tosed and turn in her bed,she was having another nightmare about the horrible things koops did to her_ "PLEASE STOP" "stop trying to fight it,youll die again anyway" "PLEASE"_ ms mowz woke up strait in her bed,it was 2:00 am "great...another nightmare" she sighned "when is this all going to end" she mowz picked up her t.v remote "no point on sleeping again,lets see whats on at 2 am" mowz flipped threw about a 100 channels "even at night theres nothing to watch" she caplained,she flipped threw more channels till she stopped at the news "the hell?" she turned the volume up to hear what they are saying

_"yes folks as we can see there been another princess daisy was found dead an hour ago"_ mowz was stuned for a moment "daisy...dead? but how" _"investigaters found the body in the basement of koops koopa home,also finding other corpse of people and sadly,our faithful hero's mario and luigi"_ mowz couldnt believe it "daisy cant be died she was in sarasaraland the hole time how-" before she could finish talking to herself the doorbell was ringing like crazy,mowz ran to the front door for the first time in weeks,she opened the door to see dixie and a was panting like mad "whoa what happened" dixie and the goomba was both looking tarrafide(another pewdiepie reference :D)"KOOPS FRIKING KIDNAPPED ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TO KILL ME" dixie said freaking out "what about the goomba?" "i found joe here also straped down in krazy's basement,we both excaped by cutting the ropes"dixie said calming down,mowz was impressed "how?" "back when i was younger,i was a kickass fighter and i know how to break free of lots of things" mowz was confused for moment "did koops find out your gone" "yes" they all turned around to see koops and hunter standing behind them "yes i find the strapped ripped and we also found someone you might know" hunter opened some sack and droped out a young and obveusly scared koopa koopa was bounded and gaged with duck tape "you son of a-" dixie punched koops in the snout "your a demon" dixie growled "yes i am,hunter" hunter smerked and did something you woldntbelieve,he zipped behined dixie faster then sonic the hechhog(i never remembered how to spell his name since my sonic unleashed is gone) and put his knife by her neck,dixie growled "better not do anything stupid hunter'' hunter laghted evily "i never said i would" mowz was terrerfid,she didnt know whats going on till she closed her eyes...

_ms mowz opened her eyes to see herself at a cementary with tombstones of all her friends and family "what happened" she walked around for a bit to find her own tombstone-_

_ms mowz_

_1995-2012_

_Death:assassinated_

_she looked closly to see something carved on the bottom_

_im allways watching you mowz_

ms mowz opened her eyes again to see dixie fighting hunter,hunter was on the ground with cuts and brushed**(a/n i can see this chapter isnt getting epic or interesting to you readers...but it will) **ms mowz noteced hunter smiling and pulling out a knife "DIXIE!" dixie turned around to see hunter getting up fast with his hunter was about to stab dixie,out of nowhere a hand caught his arm "the hell?" hunter looked up to see parakarry standing next to him "trying to kill my friends...i dont thinks so" parry kicked hunter in the face knocking him out "you ok dixie?" dixie got up and brushed herself off "yeah im fine" she said,meenwile mowz was unting kady "thanks mowz" "you welcome...you guys can come in"

in mowzes house

"ok i want to know one thing...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" mowz yelled "as you can see mowz,hunter's a 's trying to kill us to kill you"parry explained,mowz was confused "i-i dont understand" dixie sighned "mowz...koops wants you died,he wants hunter to kill us so no one can help you when he kills you" ms mowz looked looked back up at dixie teary eyed "so...if you all die its over" everyone nodded,thats when kady got an idea "spike" everyone looked at kady like she was crazy "what?" joe said confused "we need spike" dixie was confused also"who's spike?" "spike is a ninja yoshi...he used to be a assassin for the good guys,till he dissappered,but i know where he is" parry didnt understand "so what will he do?" kady smerked "i think he can help us"

**3rd chapter done...sorry it looks like this,i freaking did this at three in the mourning while everyone was sleeping,plus i was playing mario kart wii custom tracks worldwide,and watching pewdiepie's video's **

**im also getting minecraft today :D**

**heres the ages to the characters in this fic**

**ms mowz:16(dont ask)**

**prakarry:15**

**kady:13**

**joe:19(sorry GL this fic has young aged characters)**

**dixie:17**

**koops:17**

**hunter:16**

**other characters like princess peach and spike will be in the next chapter**

**if you want a oc to join the fic review his/her:**

**age**

**gender**

**fear(youll see)**

**species**

**history**

**look**

**and name**

**why did mowz have that vision?**

**whats really wrong with koops?**

**how will spike help them?**

**when will i start updating faster?**

**why am i asking quastons?**

**where is my spell check?**

**youll know in chapter 4**

**other quastons:**

**if you have mkwii and need a pro racer...pm me your friend code and your name and i might add you**

**if you have custom track revelution for mario kart wii how is it...do you like it?**

**have you played minecraft?**

**anuff with the quastons,stay epic and enjoy summer**

**now time to play video games**

**Epic out **


	4. yoshi's island

**hey guys its me im so late i was extra busy and sick**

**1.i was helping people on the multiplayer of minecraft**

**2.i was working with my grandad(i got 10 bucks :D)**

**3.i was sick...very sick i couldnt walk good(dizzy) i cough and sneeze every 5 seconds and my body ached so i couldnt type,im still sick now but not as bad**

**and i was grounded...sorry :(**

**chaptah:**

roselina was laying on her hotel bed thinking about the strange murderes that has been going on."i dont get it,why would koops just go crazy like that...thats not like him" rose said. roselina was thinking about going to peachs for the day but she was to scared to go because she thinks koops will find her,catch her,and hell she dont know what torture he will do "i just need to suck it up and go" she got up from her bed put on some clothes **(A/N i do not care what they wear or look like in clothing i dont feel like detailing what they wear)** she walked out the hotel to see the streets impty there wasnt a single person out there "where is everyone?" rosilinna asked her self "there to scared to come out" rose jumped "jesus peach you scared the crap out of me" peach sighned "i can see we're the only two out here"roselina was canfused "but why?" peach looked at rose like she was stupid "rose,koops is killing and torturing everyone to death NO ONE wants to leave there house" peach explained "i see...so what can we do?" "find out what is driving koops to the edge...the REAL reson"

kady,mowz and the rest bourded the plane for yoshi's island "so kady...where IS spike?" parry asked "hes in a jungle at the island" she explained "no one will go in the jungle cause they think hes daed and haunting the jungle" kady explained "and how would you know" joe asked "because when i vacade there i explored the jungle and bumped into him(literly)" she explained "did he try to kill you?"mowz asked "whell...yes,he got startled and tryed to kill me" during their plane ride a toud girl was listening to their conversation "hunter...hes back" the toud girl said "toadette whos hunter?" toadette hesitated for a moment "hunter is a assassin...he killed my boyfriend toad...he snuck in to our house and stabed him to death saying something about mowz" "why would he do that" "toadia hes the reason where leaving the mushroom kingdom...him and koops..."

hours later

after getting of the plane mowz and the rest of her friends traveled to the jungle on foot "tell again why cant we get a car?" ms mowz asked "do you know how to drive?" kady growled slitly in anger,after the long walk the finally found where he lives "see that tree house" kady pointed to a house in a tree(pewdiepie reference)"thats where he lives" parry(thats parakarrys nickname in my fics) ofered to help everyone up one by one."spike where are you" kady yelled,out of nowhere a black ninja yoshi jumped to the ground "im right here...what do you need ms bug"**(A/N i forget to mention thats kady last name not koopa)"**theres a assassin coming for us" dixie said "hunter isnt it" everyone was stuned for a moment "how?-" "hunters trying to kill all of your friends in rougeport...some are already dead..." hunter explained "then wat should we do know?" mowz asked "stay here where its safe"

**sorry the chapter was short i was grounded for sneaking on the computer at midnight...but im back and ready to type**

**also im going to mississippi july 18-22 so ill be gone**

**if you want a oc to join the fic review his/her:**

**age**

**gender**

**fear(youll see)**

**species**

**look**

**history**

**and name**

**Epic out**


	5. new friends and a tragic accident

**yay the fic is not on hold...ok so this is the last chapter till i go out to mississippi...what know?the damn chapter...there mour oc's and a speacel character in the next chapter(hint:someones twin)and please review to silent kingdom im working hard on it...but watever heres the chapter yall was waiting for**

it has been 3 weeks since mowz and the rest of her friends stayed at spikes tree house(surously...watch pewdiepie) spike and kady was in his room talking about hunter "so let me get this strate...hunter is the reason you 'left' the island?" kady ask,spike nodded "he killed my best friend,boshi" spike said "then why didnt you fight him" kady ask slightly spike can anwser he heard a crash and a shreak "the hell!" spike screamed,kady and spike ran to the kitchen to see dixie in the corner of the room with a dog growling at her "WHAT THE HELL" spike yelled and kicked the dog.

The dog got up and shape sifted to a female koopa with a black shell and a sword "you!" spike said,spike ran to the koopa to punch her but she caught his arm "no need to fight me...yet,im not here for any trouble" the koopa said,spike growled "hello zero..."(zero was requested by epicluigi39000 on youtube (dont ask))zero smiled "i have a message for kady" kady jumped slitly,zero walked towereds her "give me you hand" zero said,kady obayed and gave zero her hand "now kady...how did you feel when hunter killed kooper" zero said,kady tensed up in anger "i just felt like-" kady hand turned red till a ball of fire formed in it(idea from killmaster2247) evryone in the room looked at kady and her "strange" powah(pewdiepie reference)"kady,why didnt you tell me you had the power of fire...i couldvt melted the gold in warios gold mine and be RICH" dixie said with a "$" in her eyes(dixie always wanted to be rich)"kady...who were you parents" spike asked "i dont know...i was raised by my stepmom" kady said "thats because you mother was the goddess of fire..." zero said "you were to young to know...but your at the age to know now"

ms mowz was in her room watching the news about tragic deathes of her other friends,mowz growled and change to her faverate show regular show(that show is awesome) 5 minutes later she heared a crash at her window "THE HELL WAS THAT!" she shreaked,she heared a moun of pain coming from the branch of her ran towards her window to see a human with brown hair,semi-tanned skin a greenish shirt and a orange pance. the human got up running towereds the window "BRO LET ME IN" the human shreiked,it looked like something was chasing him,mowz quakly opened her window leting him in "oh thank you,i thought i was gonna die" he said breathing heavily(from running like a boss) "no problem,whats your name?" "my name is billy" (billy is luigified531) "anyways,what where you running from?" mowz asked "i was running from-" the both heared a battle cry and something burst threw was a koopa with spectacles, a white jacket, camo pants, and a belt with Handgun "THATS WHO I WAS RUNNING FROM" billy screamed "NEVER TALK ABOUT WHAT HAPPEN TO MY PARENTS" the koopa shreked in rage.

Everyone in the kitchin heared the yell from mowzes room,they all ran towereds her room to see a inrage koopa trying to kill a 14 year old looking ran up and punched the koopa in the face "hey leave the human alone" spike said,the koopa got up and kicked spike down "oh..so its on" spike got up throwing about 17 fast punches at him but missing,the koopa ducked at his last punch and triped kicked spike got up with his knife and tryed to stab him down(not to kill him thoe)but the koopa's knife caught spikes knife,spike triped him knocking him to the ground pointing his knife at the koopas face "now tell us...why are you trying to kill billy" spike said "because...he was reminding me what happened to my family in a deadly war...i was inrage and tryed to kill him..." the koopa said standing up "my names zack koopa castillia...or just zack"(requested by ipreferparakarry) parakarry walked towereds the koopa "zack..is that...really you?" zack nodded "i havnt seen you since the murders in the MK...i thought koops killed you" zack said "but why are you guys staying here?" "theres a assassin coming for us" mowz said "i dont know if hunter was at the island-" before spike can finish they heared a gunshot and parry fell to the ground

"OH MY GOD PARAKARRY!" kady ran to parry to see if he was ok "the bullet got him in the stomech" mowz said worryed "parry are you ok" zack said "it hurts...so bad" parry moaned "spike,where is the nearest hospital" dixie said "its by yoshi's place...we can get there before he loses his pulse" billy said "alright lets go"

hunter sat in the trees with banaculers and a gun in his hand,hunter smiled "heheheheh there they are..."

**how did you like this chapter guys?i was working on it for 2 days getting ideas and insperansince...and im leaving this wendsday to go to my family reyinion...and yoshi,toadette,todia,peach,koops and roseilina will appere next chapter**

**if you want a oc to join the fic review his/her:**

**age**

**gender**

**fear(youll see)**

**species**

**look**

**history**

**and name**

**whats really wrong with koops?**

**will parry survive?**

**and are mowz and her friends still safe(maybe not)**

**till next chapter**

**Epic out(till the 24)**


	6. we are not dead

**hey guys(i get tired of saying that)new chapter nothing to say sorry for the daley FRICKEN ENJOY**

After the tragic gunshot mowz,spike and the rest traveled on foot to yoshi's house(since the jungle biome is close to the city)after about an hour of running(and walking)they made it."Finully where here" kady panted "i thought i wasnt gonna make it for another 30 min" dixie panted "hey wait how come you not breaking a sweat,spike" mowz panted "are you kidding? iv ran from this island to rougeport,acornlands(sonic)the mushroom kingdom and minecraftia before without a break..plus im a yoshi so im fast as hell" spike rang the doorbell to yoshi's house,thats when toudette answers "yes? OH kady mowz its great to see you to" toadette said in happyness "where is the nerest hospital!" parakarry shreiked bleeding amensly "parakarrys bleeding,he got shot out of nowhere and we need someone to help him" kady said "i dont know where it is...but yoshi does!" toudette said hapily "where is yoshi?" dixie said,toadette frowned at that moment "hes AT the hospital..." toadette said nervously "why?'' ms mowz toadette can answer zack and billy ran up to them "we found out who shot parry" billy said "who?" "hunter" "WHAT!" everyone else screamed,mowz went inside yoshi's house

_oh no...he's here!'he's here to kill me! _mowz started to panick _just calm down mowz ju- _"MS MOWZ!" mowz shreiked turning around to see a familerer face "lu-luigi! i-i thought you where dead" mowz said(**A/N no this isnt the only twin)** "i only blacked out when he cut me open..." luigi said showing his scars "luckuly dixie saw me breathing and saved my life" luigi said "but i know where the hospital is down the middle of yoscity"(made the name up myself :) )"you can take parry there" luigi said "but hurry i think-WHAO" luigi and mowz jumped out the way at the right time.

"i still dont under stand why koops would kill like that" rosalina said "somethings wrong with him" peach replied "someone or _something _ mustve did something to him" "how do you know that" "cause i knnoooww things" peach giggle

"Ok this is his house" peach said hiding behind the bushes with rosalina "wait..where going IN there'' rose shreiked,peach nodded "hes in the basement" she pointed "lets go" rosalina gulp and fallowed peach in

**IN KOOPS HOUSE**

koops walked out his "torture room" in his looked at the ax on the table,koops took a shaky breath "it will never happen again.." he mumble angrily,thats when he heard something upstairs "heheheh theres more" he smiled evily walking upstairs with his knife,he slamed open the door then get kicked in the face falling down the stairs "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD KILL ME!" a female voice yelled which sounded familer "k-koopie koo?" he got kicked in the face looked at the girl "how did you servive" koops growled,koopie started to get angry till her fist started to glow yellow-red color "the hell?" he ran up and punched him in the chest nocking him down...he notice the scorch mark on his chest "how did you-" thats when koopie hands turn to blaze "never mess with a girl with the power of fire."

**YOCHITY**

The paramedics(get it?)rushed parry into the hospital was praying that parry would be ok."excuse me,is there anybody with the name "mowz"" a docter said "im ms mowz" mowz said walking up to the docter "someone wants to see you" the docter said

a nurse walked mowz into a room,there was a white mouse(seruosly nintendo make up your mind)with a hair bang,the mouse looked very hurt,cut up,and bloody "m-mowz its so good to see you for all those years" mowz looked canfused "wh-who are you?" she mouse looked kinda hurt "ITS ME! your big sister" the mowz said smiling "m-mina?" mina flowed into mowzes eyes,mowz ran to mina and huged her "OH MY GOD MINA I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" mowz sobed

todia walked down yoshi forest"man finding wood,coal and iron is hard...i wonder how people in minecraftai do it so easily" todia walked longer till she heared someone fallowing her "WHOS THERE" todia shriek,nothing was the "must be my imagintion" she walked faster to get home quacker,she heared the foot steps get faster till she started to run "OH MY GOOOOD GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEE" she ran till she got tired "*huff puff* i think hes gone" thats when a knife went throw her chest "your too slow..." hunter coughed up blood till she died,hunter laughed evily runing towards yochity hospital

**k im done and the ending is exactly what hppen to me in minecraft multyplayer...it was a tragic death AND HE TOOK MY DIOMANDS**

**if you want a oc to join the fic review his/her:**

**age**

**gender**

**fear(youll see)**

**species**

**look**

**history**

**specail power**

**and name**

**for people who sent a oc or character hurry and tell me**

**and if words are missing...i stopped careing so just read and think plz my mood is low**


	7. Death of a friend

**hey guys im not grounded so injoy**

**note: there ben a change of plans,there will be 2 deaths this tiime and i cant type as much since i started 7th grade**

Peach and rose was already in krazyes house snoo**ping** **a**round looking for any sighn of the truth "okay i found his jernal when he was nine" rose said "aaww i only found a picture of him and koopie when the first started dating" peach said read his jernol to find something unbelievable "oh-oh my god!" rose screamed

"GET THE (add swear here) AWAY FROM ME" koops screamed trying to get away from koopie and her fire "you hirt my friends,sent a assassin after mowz,AND TRYED TO KILL ME!" koopie screamed,she got so angry the her whole body turned on fire "how can you control fire?" koops asked "everyone has a specail ability" koopie smiled didnt know what his was but he want to find out soon.

Hunter hide behind a corner in yoschity found the room where mowz is but cant get cought doing discided to shape shift his hands to have razer sharp claws "if ill kill them all...i need to do it horribly " hunter said zipped(cause he has a speed ability)past corners slishing docters and nurses to death,it was night time in yoshy island so it was kinda dark

zack looked at a picture of his family members,he sighned "i wish you guys never died" he said,Zack heard a shreik in the other room(**WARNING**:**reference to nightmare in the MK)**zack ran inside zero's and parry's(who is still sleep)room,he saw zero in a fatal pasition "zero whats wrong?" he asked,zero took a deep breath and spoke without looking up "i-it was another one" she sobbed "another what?" he asked,zero looked up,she had a teary face "iv been having nightmares of...my family" she sobbed "what happened?" "i dreamed...hunter killed them" she started to cry "he did WHAT!" zack shieked "yes,he killed them when i was 8" she sobbed "i was scared of him for years" she said,zack felt sorry for her,he understand seeing your family get killed...but killed by hunter must be terrible "dont worry...i wont let him hurt you" zack huged zero to comfort her.

**2:00 AM**

zack wondered the hallways for any sighn of hunter "i know he's here" zack wishsper to walking around for about an hour,he heard scratching on the wall,it sounded like razers slicing the wall...Wait? razers! Zack turned around to see hunter,but in his real(**NOT in IPreferParakarry's split assassins story)**form,hunter had fangs(long ones)sharp claws,and a fork-like toungue "y-your a sherpant" zack said "yesss i am,didnt you know i can sssshape sssshift" hunter said,zack satarted shaking "t-this cant be! shape shifters are dead,you cant be one" zack shrieked "oh ssssure" hunter shifted to a yoshi "i can sssshift to anything i want" hunter said shifting back to his koopa/sherpant form "oh and zack" hunter zipped grabbing his neck and and lifting him up on the wall "I killed you family" hunter said laughing "n-no this isn-" zack couldnt finish,hunter stuck his claws in zacks chest "life isss not worth for a coward" hunter said atabbing zack fell to the floor coughing barily alive "And im not the only ssshifter...the girl you love" hunter hissed "ho-w did you know i love her?" zack asked "becaussse im gonna kill her" hunter was ready to fight now,he suprisuling stood up "if you touch her,ill kill you"zack said,hunter smiled "well then...come and catch me" After that,hunter zipped threw the heling himself,he ran after the shurpant

zero sat on the bed looking at a picture of her family,she sighned "why did hunter have to kill you" she came to the room "whats wrong?" "mowz...diid you know hunter killed my family.." "he did WHAT!" (**LOL de ja vu) "**i think he wants me too..." thats when zack ran into the room slaming the door,he looked scared "HUNTER'S A SHERPANT" he shriaked "then get everyone else!" mowz knew what sherpants was,their very dangerous "i did!" "WHERE ARE THEY" "luigi is at the pool,thats still amazing,yoshi's sleep,billy and spike broung the xbox and is playing minecraft,and mina,your sister,is looking for dixie,and kady and toudette fell asleep" zack explained "so everyone exsept dixie,luigi,kady,toudette,and mina is safe right?" "yep" thats when 3 claws came threw the door _"i know your in there"_ zero shrieked,it was hunter "if your trying to bust in ill kill you" zack yelled "_well then"_ hunter shift threw the door "hello" mowz and zero shreiked and backed up to the wall "leave know or suffer the punishment " zack said

"DIXIE" mina screamed dixie named athousand times "DIXIE WHERE ARE YOU" she shreiked "_HELP ME!" _"DIXIE!?" _"HELP IM STUCK" _mina ran allover the place till she found dixie "DIXIE i was loo-why are you hanging upside down on the fan?" mina asked "cause hunter thought it was "funny" to tie me up here" dixie growled

luigi backfliped into the hospitals pool "_ that was imprisve"_ "cool thanks" luigi looked at the voice and his eyes widen "d-daisy?"

"AAAHHHH freakin creepers" billy yelled angry "atleast you house isnt filled with water..." spike said "you know,i allways wanted to know how do the people in minecraftia live?" "there like minecraft,blocky poeple,blocky setting" spike said "should we check on parry,mowz,and zack?" "yeah lets go" they both ran down to room 235,they hood screaming and someone fighting in kicked the door open and saw hunter in his sherpant form,"give up know" hunter said "your know match to me" zack growled "go ahead kill me" zack said when he saw spike "giving up already?" hunter was about to stab zack but spike kicked him back "forgot about me" spike shape sift to a a ninja koopa "tasssste my bladesss" hunter threw katanas at spike,spike mist them all but one cut his arm "dammit" spike zipped next to parrys bed in the speed of light "come clossser and ill ssslit hisss throuth" hunter hissed "do what he says" everyone looked at zero "theres no other way to kill him" hunter smiled "well then" he slit parrys throut(**sorry zackovic)**"oh NNOO" mowz shreiked "y-you BITCH" zack ran up to hunter but hunter zipped to zero,zack stopped "DONT TOUCH HER" he yelled "say bye bye to your love" hunter said "zack please help me" zero said tears flowing down her ran to her but hunter threw a katana at his specticles traping him to the wall "your not touching my-" all the happen was billy bieng thrown to the ground by zack "i did what i can do" mowz was about to fight back but spike stopped her "theres no point...youll die to..." spike said "no hunter plae-" hunter stuck a katana in zeros chest,she coughed up blood "ah crap" billy ran to hunter kicking him out the window catching of gaurd "dont think you can kill me" he hissed houlding on to the rail "ill come back...youll sssee" hunter wall jump down running back to the mk "well he's gone" spike said,zack grab the katana taking it off of his specticle

**(warning:sad scene)**

"z-zero speek to me please" zero was bleeding viontly(real word) "z-zack..." "zero i-im sorry i-" "zack..it wasnt your foalt..it was h-hunter" tears formed into zacks eyes "zack...if you love me,youll avange me right" zero sobbed "yes...ill avenge you" zero smiled at zack,she closed her eyes breathing her last breath "zack...are you ok" mowz stood up "im gonna kill him"

**well im done for the day...review please and please send minecraft oc's now...mario too**

**Epic out**


	8. The truths

**hey guys its me epicyoshi back from school,we have a for day break from school so heres the chapter **

**note:This chapter explaines zacks power,why koops is crazy,and what rose and peach read**

mowz layed in her bed thinking,"_why didnt hunter kill me? im the one hes after_" she has been a week since the death of zero...Mowz got of the bed and went down stairs from the tree house(yes there are 2 floors)she stoped at the bottem of the stairs to see spike and zack talking

"look dude i understand you had a crush on her,but that does NOT mean going to hunt down hunter" spike said "LOOK SPIKE i dont give a sh!t about what you say,im going to avenge zero and kill NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY" zack yelled walking towereds the door,spike sighned "look zack...i understand youre loss but...its not worth it to get killed avenging her" that set zack turned around and spike got thrown back 5 feet away "WHAT THE HELL!" spike shreiked,zack didnt know what he had moved his hand to the coffe table like he was pushing it,it fly right past mowz startling her "what the...?" zack couldnt believe it,he has telecneses "damn zack be carful with that,you might kill me with that" mowz shrieked,zack ran out of the door jumping the trees "WHERE IS HE GOING!" mowz shreiked "to avange zero..."

Peach ran towereds rosalina trying to figure what was the shrieked about "whats wrong rosey?" "holy crap peach look at this" peach gasped at what she read

_**I dont know what to do now,i dont know what this guy wants from me but all i know is that im traped in this cage watching other koopa's,touds,humans and other spicies screaming and crying as they be tortured to death,i never been so(tear stain)scared in my life and i hope some one ca-**_

"oh...my...god...koops was tortured himself" rose said "so why did he torture everyone then?" rose started to think "when koops got tortured he mustve excaped and lived his life regurly till he started to remember all those horrible things and torture everyone in sadness and revenge..." before peach could speak a huge blast of heat hit them sending koops to the wall 20 feet away from them.A pist off koopie walking from the hall breathing hevily "koopie what arre you doing!" peach yelled "IF WANTS ME DEID ILL FRY HIM TO DUST!" koopie hands formed a fire ball as big as a bowling ball(i went bowling)before koops can get burned peach ran towereds koopie stoping the fire ball "WAIT look at this" peach showed koopie the page "wh-wha? h-how? when did this?" koopie looked at koops "is that you wrote true?" koops couldnt answer,he breathing hevily and shaking,all he could do was nod till he past out

zack ran at almost top speed threw rougeport searching for hunter "where is he..." he growled,thats when he stoped nere a desert looking place,zack saw a block cactis "minecraftia..." he ran threw the blocky desert to see alot of craftias(minecraft people) mineing,coming out of caves,or choping trees till he bumped into one "ouch! sorry,i-" the craftia stoped talking "HEY youre zack castilla koopa?" zack stood up "yeah how-" zack saw who it was,she had anima eyes(the ones with sparkles)blonde hair and a blue skin(shirt as i should say)"youre navy,one of the best craftia miner" navy smiled "yep best block miners,so what are a nonblock person doing running threw this place" "im looking a koopa name hunter""dont looked threw minecraftia,he cant be here""wheres the far lands,the mushroom kingdom is past that""keep going strait,run fast thoe,we craftias cant make it cause of hunger,and hearts" navy said "thanks navy" zack ran as fast as sonic(not literly) towereds the far lands

nikki sat down in her office like chair with a bow and arrow pointing towereds a apple on a koopas head "yeah i might" she said talking on a cell phone "if you give me diomand so when i go to minecraftia ill have a doimand sword and pickaxe" "_**NO WAY im not giving you any diomand or gold"**_ the craftia yelled "_**i rather get blown up by a creeper *BOOM* okay,ill spawn them to you"**_ diomand appeared on nikki's desk "thank you" she hung up her cell shooting a arrow at the apple scaring the young koopa "relax kaira,would i hurt you?"nikki said,kaira growled "YOU ALMOST KILLED MY SISTER" kaira yelled "but i didnt,i kept her alive didnt i?" nikki said "i know it scared you but youre sister tryed to kill ME""But she said you where evil?""im not evil" nikki sighned "i...was forced to hurt your sister...by hunter"

mina and dixie was in the food cort in yoschity "soooo, samantha and her friends manage to fight hunter and win?" mina asked "yep,madz,samantha,kelly,and and ms.s manage to defeat him...but thats wen he was 12 and they where 9...he is shape shifter so its harder to fight him now""i dont think so" dixie turned around and saw kelly and samantha standing behined her "me and s did,but kelly and madz got hurt from it" "so,what had happen" mina asked "what happened? i got pissed off and me and s kicked his ass" samantha said "then he ran off" dixie noticed something around samanthas neck,it was a neckalice with the simbal of cyclone on it,a blackish-blue star" whats that around you neck" mina asked,samantha looked at her neckalice "its saying i have cyclone,i control all the weather like elements,plush dark" samantha said happily "you think you can help zack kill hunter" mina said thinking about zack "sure,where is he?""last i haerd he was in minecraftia" kelly got alittle angry about that "UGH i HATE minecraft..."**(A/N i dont know if kelly really hates minecraft(who does?) but i knew someone has to hate it)**"i understand creepers and timer but it dosnt mean hate on minecraft" samantha laghed "timer was my favorite miner,he lost all 64 of his diomand couse that creature" samanthas phone rang during kellys conversasion "hello?"_** " i think i found hunter"**_

"b-but i thought you where died?" luigi said "koops did torture me...but thats when he needed to shrpen his ax...thats when i excaped" daisy said "koops isnt evil...he's scared to death from a mimory..." "so what now?" "we go back to his place"

hunter jumped back from a girl with bat wings and a sword(didnt know her powah(WATCH PEWDIEPIE GOTDAMMIT))"think you could kill me?" hunter said zipping past her hits "you thought wrong" hunter spikey claws jumped out off his fingers "your jussst here to diiie" he rasped zipping around ms. .s got tired and he wings hurt from speeding towereds him "if you think your powerful...FACE ME LIKE A MAN" ms.s yelled "well get ready to DIE" time stoped around them as both hunter and S speed to each other with swords and spikes,ms.s started sword fighting hunter's claws "think you could deafet me?" hunter swiped at ms.s's face cutting her cheek "we did it before and now im doing it again" s swiped her sword at hunter but missed at every shot as he was too fast "theres no piont in trying to win" ms.s swiped at hunters face making at huge bloody cut on the side of his face "now youve done it,sssay good night" hunter zipped trying to stab her but her sword got caght in his claws facing each outher "oh and s" hunter went towereds he ear and whispered-"madz is dead..." ms.s eyes widen

_**ms.s was staying at madz place to keep her company,she was in the kitchin making a sandwich(see what i did there...well i dont XD)she was putting some mayor on it till she heaed madz scream in pain .s was running upstairs but stoped,she never been in this situration before,she dailed samanthas number but it went to voice mail till-"HELP MEEEEEEEE" then everything went quiet,ms.s walked up the stairs to see what happpened,when she opened the door she couldnt believe what she saw-**_

the memory started catching her off gaurd,hunter manage to grab her sword switching it making it stab her "no one defeatsss me" hunter said running towereds the MK while ms.s lying on the ground bleeding thinking-_** what have i done...**_

**ok fezzes and luigisgirlfriend please dont get pissed,i ran out of ideas so i had to add madz in anywhay,and the epic battle will be in the last chapter...wich is the last one...i hope yall enjoyed chapters 1-8**

**plus since i wanted to add madz without perrmission i had to say she was dead...sorry :(**

**aonther note,words are missing cause fanfiction was to stubborn to save my edited chappy,sorry again :'(**

**EPIC OUT**


	9. The Final Fight

**last chappy(A/N WILL BE ON THE BOTTOM)pov's will be featured(reaqusted by decksend 3333)**

**note:**

**name pov:his/her point of view**

**(me)**

**and luigi and daisy wont be in the battle this time**

**"**GOD DAMMIT" spike yelled in anger "one of our friends is gonna die again,and its my fault" he sat down on the couch(i didn't even think of it) "spike dont feel bad about yourself" mowz sat next to him "i understand zack is one of your friends,but we have to let him battle hunter" mowz said "hm,fine" he growled "but we have to help him" spikes cell rang "hello?" "_**GET OFF THE COUCH AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE ITS A EMERGENCY **_ "whoa,calm down im coming""whats going on?" mowz listened,then his eyes widen "we have to get to the kingdom NOW!"

**SAMANTHA'S POV(happy now decksend?)p.s im not that good at pov's**

I stood there already in panic mode(**thanks to minecraft)**one of my good friends was attacked by the most feared assassin,and i wasn't there to .S was on the ground shivering and i can barely see tears falling down her cheeks,which was strange,mine leaned towereds ms.S and asked her something,then i heared ms.S answer(**A/N MOST OC will be OOC**)"*sniff* i let her die" "who?" ms.S hesitated for sec then spoke "madz" she whispered "what?" ms.S jumped up ignoring the pain "MADZ OKAY! I STAYED AT HER PLACE DURING THE SUMMER AND I HERD HER PANIC AND I DIDNT HELP HER! I JUST TRY TO CALL SOMEONE BUT IT WAS TO LATE AND SHE WAS DEAD!" She screamed at us,she then fell on the ground from pain and sadness.I was shocked,madz was dead? alll this time she was gone? "how come nobody knew?" i asked "i didnt want anyone to now so i want kept it a secret ms.S sobbed "why?" kelly asked "it was to painful" she wispered "so!,we just gonna let hunter kill more people and not fight back? no! we are gonna kick his ass like you guys did before SO WHOS WITH ME!" dixie said "oh HELL yeah" everyone yelled but me and ms.s "samantha your in?" i hesitated for a moment "y-yes,lets go kick his ass" me and kelly helped S up "can you still move?" i asked her "yeah,just need to be careful of the wound but it'll heal" we all ran hoping to find him.

**ZACK'S POV**

Running fast i fanally found the far lands,its was a huge wall, strangely,no water will flow under the huge wall "the hell?" i looked around for a way up till a saw a steve "HEY YOU you know a way to-" thats when he turned around "hello there...".It was hirobrine,and he had a diamond sword "came here to die?" "no,i came here to pass" i said calmly,he then ran up to me rasing the sword.I did nothing but stand there and waited...and waited...then i stabbed him with my sword,he then started to shake then he disappeared,he was dead,i ran and climbed up the wall with ladders he had.I stood on top to see the land turn normal "fanaly,there he is" i saw hunter running towereds peaches castle,i ran to the castle the moment he entered.

I finnaly was inside standing in the middle of the room "HUNTER WHERE ARE YOU,SO YOURSELF" I yelled "_**i thought youll never make it"**_ i turned around and saw the serpent standing looked up showing his eyes,they where read and black which was creepy,then horrible memories started flashing in my mind.I grabbed my head in pain trying to stop the memories" remember when your parents where dead" He said "how i laughed as you cryed" He ran up to me and kicked me on my back "im not leting memories stop me from fighting" i said "youll rather die then live?" he said smiling showing his fangs "ill do anything to avenge zero" i growled. I then saw 20 more shadows fall down "what the...?" I saw them to the light and saw more koopas,they ALL had black shells and weapons, "i see you meet my brothers now,now DIE" one of them ran towereds me with a ax, he tryed to hit me with it but i dodge every swing, the rest stared running towereds me trying to kill me... I thought it was all over...

**Ms Mowz POV**

Me and Spike where running fast threw rouge port trying to find someone "*pant pant* who are we trying to find" I wheezed "we been running for 2 hours" **(literly)** Spike cell rung again, He answered "yeah...what? NO DON'T He looked scared and concerned ..which is rare "S-Spike w-whats wrong? I asked "Samantha going after Hunter" He said scared "THEY WHAT!" Hunter is a demon and a assassin they wouldn't be able to survive 30 mins, in his serpent form.

**Mina POV**

Each one of us ran threw minecraftia so fast i couldn't see the scenery...okay maybe i can but still we were fast till- "STOP" we all stop wondering what the hell happened "this is the far lands, hirobrine lives here" kally said,i turned around and saw items on the ground:

2 diomand sword

bow and 3(64) sets

flint and steel

and tnt

"holy sh!t, thats alot of weopens" smantha said "i..think zack killed him" dixie said "how did you..." i looked down and saw foot prints leading to a ladders "oh..."

**Ms. S POV**

After climbing the ladders, we saw the land turn normal,we saw peachs castle down the hill in toad town,samantha called zack,wait,how? "samantha when did you get zacks number?" i asked "i got it from Naveygirl,the craftia" the phone rang "hello,zack?""_**SAMANTHA WHAT THE HELL!""**_what?"_**"IM IN THE MIDDLE OF-*BOMFF* "daahhh samantha ill ne-"**_The phone hung up "zack's fighting hunter,we really need to get to her castle NOW"

**Zack's POV**

I thought i was gonna die,i had scares, bruises and bloody wounds "you give up?" Hunter laughed walking over to me "You shouldve never been alive" he raised his Katina but it got knocked out of his hand by a arrow...A frozen arrow,"what the hell!?" he turned around and saw 2 female koopa's standing on top of the ledge up the stairs "nikkia!" One of hunter's brothers shot a arrow at her,but another kopa jumped up and froze it in place "huh,i still didn't think you AND your brothers couldnt kill me" nikkia smiled. She snapped her fingers "kaira your turn" kaira smiled and shot another ice arrow**(A/N this was inspired by my friends minecraft drawings of the obsidian and ice tools mod)** the arrow shot a koopa's head,Hunter growled "snipe,go get them,ill handle zack" i was already on top of a ledge trying to heal "_there's no way im gonna kill him like this... 2 koopa's isnt anoff to stop-"_ i stopped my train of thought when i saw a white blur zip by me,i looked down and the blur stopped It was mina! "who's ready to fight me!" she 4 ran towereds her.

**mina's POV**

I waited for a few more seconds,then Ms.S jumped from behind me and slashed the one in front "mina, go get the other koopa's, ill hold these two off" she then got in a sword foght with one " alright" i zipped around stabbing about 4 till one grabbed me by my neck "youll die next" He said. I saw samantha stand behind him "I dont think so" she formed a black sword in her hand and stabbed him in the back. He droped me on the ground "know THATS what i call a backstabber"

**Dixie Kongs POV**

Hell was this fun,i was constitly kicking and punching different koopa's in different places "oh hello""huh?" i turned around and got kicked in the stomach "and goodbye" he pointed a gun at me,I closed my eyes when i herd a gunshot...but it wasn't me that got shot it was "MINA!" i ran towereds her "a-are you okay?" Mina coughed up some blood,the wound was in her chest "tell Mowz...I ill miss her" Mina closed her eyes and didnt move. I growled and punched him in the face knocking the gun of his hand, I picked it up and pointed at his hand "this is for Mina" i shot him killing him institly.

**Kiara's POV**

I kept shooting more arrows and sniping some,but more kept coming up "KAIRA!" i turned around and i was happy to see her, it was my big sister "Kady! set the arrows on fire!" She nodded and lit my hole patch on fire, I shot one and it burned one of them in the stomach " HAH! thank you kady!" "anything for my sister" Kady jumped down the ledge and blazed(literly) one of hunter's on fire.**  
**

**Spike's/my POV**

Me and mowz listened and her alot of fighting,i help mowz climbed threw a window,i climbed in next, in the kitchin it was quet...maybe to quit "_**hello.."**_ i know that voice, it was "HUNTER!" he jumped out of nowhere and grabbed her, he pointed the knife near her neck "Move and the mouse die's" He rasped "_**i dont think so"**_ Zack jumped out from the corner of the room "If you want her, you go threw ME!" He yelled, Hunter zipped at Zack ready to slit him but zack stabbed him in the chest "Like i said, Im going to kill you" Zack twisted the blade and in a instint,killed hunter "zack...you..you killed him" I said in amazement, All those years, all those tryes, and hunters is finaly gone "Spike come on,we need to help the otheres"

**Samantha's POV**

i was using my dark powers to fight off the rest of these demons, "Ms.S,i need help over here!" i yelled trying to hold back a sword with .S ran and stabbed the koopa in the head "phew,thanks" "WHERES KELLY!" "I thought she was with-" thats when i saw her.

**kelly's POV**

I was against the wall with a koopa's hand around my neck, i thought it was all over till-_**SLICE **_i saw the top of the koopa's body fall to the ground "WHAT THE!" i shrieked i saw a mouse with a black mist flowing around her and black eyes "don't worry,its me, Mowz,i'm a cyclone like Samantha she zipped wall kicking the wall with electric sparks flying around "KELLY!" i looked to my left and saw Samantha and Ms.S running towereds me smiling "Kelly...w-we won" Ms.S said smiling "w-we did?" "yeah,look around" there was no sight of koopa's anywhere "wow i ge-AAHHH" I shrieked as i felt amense pain in my back,i look behind me and a koopa was standing behind me "you forgot about invincibility"

** POV**

i heard a scream and saw kelly on the ground, she was moving or breathing, she was died "oh no.." i zipped down the stairs and stopped at her body "Kelly...please speak to me" She didn't answer "no.." i put my head down on her chest sobbing.

**Ms.s POV**

i was surprise how many didnt make it...:

nikki was stabbed in the head

kady neck was cracked

kaira had a arrow in her chest

i was in shock to see kelly and mina dead too...i knew there was one koop left,i needed to kill him,till i was stabbed in the back,but it didnt stop, i was constitly getting stabed, i felt my wings get cut off in a horrible way, i shreaked for help but no one heared me...I was slowly dieing...

**Spike/my POV**

I couldnt believe some of my friends where died, i didnt get to meet some long anoff, me, zack, , samantha and dixie was the only ones alive "This was my fault" i heared mowz sobb over nere kelly's body "what?" mowz looked up tears running down her cheeks(**encase words are missing,tears are running down her cheeks...GOD DAMMIT EDITOR)**"i broght this too us,i shouldve ran out of koop's house and called the police,This was all my foalt" she sobbed again "Mowz... this wasnt your faolt" "It was mine" I turned around and saw Zack looking down sad "its mine,i shouldve protect zero then waited, i shoulldve killed hunter that day i first saw him, but i didnt...i just failed" I saw a tear fall to the ground "but you did" Zack looked up "you and mowz both,you literly killed hunter without a move,you faced without a scratch, mowz was abal to fight without fear...she learned her own power,your own of the braveist people i know" Mowz smiled, and i smiled back till-" GUYS!" me, Zack, and Mowz turned around and saw billy(**thought i forgot huh)**, peach, daisy, and luigi "there you are,we were worryed about you guys" daisy said "oh..my...god" peach put her hand on her mouth,she saw dead bodys everywhere "w-what happened" i scratched the back of my head "we..kinda had a battle" I said "are you guys comin, we headin to mushroom kingdoms hospital" daisy said "oh,yeah! Zack you comin?""yeah! let me go find the others" "what about you mowz?" mowz looked back at kelly's and mina's body's "yeah... but can we take some of our died friends with us...i think i know a why to bring them back"

**Zack's POV**

i found samantha and dixie trying to carry all of our friends to the door "you 2 okay?" "yeah...Ms.s is okay,she's in a coma from the koopa's stabb,i found him and killed him, S will be okay" dixie said "you gonna help?" samantha asked, i smiled "yeah,i think we know a way to helped the hurt and dead"

**2 HOURS LATER(TO SPEED THIS CHAPTER UP)**

**SPIKES/MY POV**

Well every things okay so far:

Ms.s got her wound treated and will stay at mushroom hospital fo a week

mina, kelly, and kady got a MC(mushroom cure) by toadette so they are okay

the furneral for nikkia and kaira will be hosted soon(kadys in greif about)

me, Zack and the rest wated in the waiting room for anymore news "Zack,i think someone here to see you" toadette said smiling,Zack looked confused and walked into the hospital room,me and mowz fallowed, we were all shocked at who we all saw.

**OH MY FRICKING GOD WAS THIS A LONG CHAPTER it took me 3 weekeneds to tipe it all,i hope you like the cliff hanger cause THERES ANOTHER CHAPTER XD theres also most of my storys are bieng on hold for a requst,bowser's horror castle,its bieng posted next saterday,i saw wreck-it ralph yasterday...watch it, its amazing.**

**OC'S:**

**Samantha-luigis girlfriend avatar**

**Ms.S-luigis girlfriend**

**Kelly- Kellyl4259**

**Mina mouse-me**

**Spike yoshi-my avatar**

**Zack castilla koopa-ipreiferparakarry/zackovic(thank you!)**

**Dixie kong-not a Oc but requsted by kaimii**

**Kady buge-me**

**Kaira buge-me**

**Nikkia-me**

**Hunter-me**

**Toadette-not a Oc but requsted by Anon**

**Roselina-not a Oc but requsted by Bowserisawesome**

**Billy-Luigified531 avatar(i think)**

**Zero(kima)koopa-me/epicluigi39000 **

**Planed/takin out Oc's:**

**Joe Scabolda-GHOSTLEON reson:too old,and didnt fit the fanfic**

**flare firebro-zackovic reason:derequsted**

**sky yoshi-me reason:came late**

**heres everyone's age and power(namin alot of stuff here X/:**

**Peach:16**

**Zack:15 TELEKNISIS**

**Spike:13**

**Samantha:13 cyclone**

**Kaira:11 ice**

**Kady:13 fire**

**Hunter:16 shape sift**

**Koopie:15 fire**

**Koops:15**

**Zero(kima):14 shape sift**

**Ms.S:13 dark**

**Mina:15 cyclone**

**Kelly:14**

**Ms. Mowz:15**** cyclone(if missing this is mowzy)**

**Nikkia:15 speed**

**Dixie:14**

**Roselina:16**

**Toadette:12**

**Daisy:16**

**Luigi:16**

**Billy:13**

**the rest are unown**

**i hope you enjoyed my first FINISHED chapter story(no,torture 1 dousnt count)thanks to everyone who sent a Oc(EXPEACULY zackovic and kaimii)im so sorry GL for your OC**

**there's one more chapter left...itll be posted in december**

**thanks to you all who read and reviewed(okay i need to stop talking)**

**EPIC OUT**


End file.
